Is it Love?
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Tidus has been back in Spira for two years, he works at Djose in the machine faction, but goes back to Besaid to see girlfriend Yuna but he has recently fallen in love with Gippal what happens when Gippal feels the same and they start a relationship.


**Is it Love?**

I've been back in Spira for two years, and since then I have divided my time between living in Besaid with Yuna and working with the machine faction in Djose. Don't get me wrong, I love Yuna, but just recently I haven't wanted to go back to Besaid. I've wanted to stay in Djose and up until now, I didn't know why, but I have begun to realize the reason I never want to leave here is Gippal.

I mean...I'm probably being stupid because I love Yuna, at least I think I do. Even so, Gippal and I are both boys, and that's wrong. What would everybody in Spira think, heck, what would GIPPAL think if he knew how I felt, after all everyone knows Gippal likes girls, but then again I thought I did.

I have never felt this way about another guy before; when I was in Zanarkand, I was well known for having a liking for the girls, but whenever Gippal walks past me, I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, threatening to expose me, and a big smile appears on my face; I also have to hold back a contented sigh. The way he moves and acts, it's like he's an angel, he has such a good sense of humour, I never stop laughing when I'm around him. Just being with him makes me happy.

If only it were possible. Even if it was, too many people would get hurt because I date Yuna and Rikku is interested in Gippal, then Lulu would Thundaga me for hurting Yuna. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? I should just put these thoughts to the back of my mind and forget about them. Right now I have work to do; I'm due to go on a dig in Bikanel today.

"Hey Tidus, can I talk to ya for a minute?" I hear him call me from the entrance to the recruitment building as I'm leaving the temple.

"Sure you can, Gippal. What's up?" I try to make my tone sound casual and friendly, but inside I'm desperately trying to hide the fact that I just want to feel his lips on mine. I will not let on that I feel nervous around him, but that's because I fear him finding out or me losing control and just kissing him which would lead to some problems I really don't want to face at this current time.

"Tidus, you know that dig your going out on today? Well I was thinkin I could join you. What do you think?"

Of course I want you to come; I'm ecstatic, but at the same time, very afraid. When the dig happens, the team separates. I might be left alone with Gippal, and I don't know if I can restrain myself anymore.

However, if I say no, he's going to know something's up. I have no choice but to say yes and pray. "Sure Gippal, I'd love that." A big smile appears on his face; his smile is so heart warming that it makes my knees buckle and inappropriate thoughts run through my mind. I mentally slapped myself; I cannot allow myself to think that there is even a chance in the farplane that me and Gippal will ever get together.

I quickly make my excuses and leave. If I had stuck near him much longer, I would have just pounced on him right there, and that wouldn't have been a good thing to do.

I had a few hours to kill until the dig, so I decided to use a bit of that time contacting Yuna and see how she and the others were getting on.

"Hi Tidus! How are things at Djose?" Yuna always so polite and cheerful, always puts others before herself, and here I am betraying her, but I can't help the way I feel. Gippal is the only one I truly love, but as cruel fate would have it, the one I'll never be able to have.

"Everything is fine here Yuna, I'm having a great time." I'm having a great time considering that I want to betray you and everyone else in the worst way by sleeping with someone else. Man, I must seriously have problems.

I finished the conversation with Yuna and headed back to my room to get ready for the dig, but when I got to my room I found Gippal there. He was getting changed for the dig, though why he was getting changed in my room I don't know.

"Hey Gippal." I was too stunned to even ask why he was in my room. There was the object of my affection, the one person I truly love with all my heart, and he was stood topless in my room. He turned to face me with a smile on his face, the smile makes me go weak at the knees. Now I could see his perfect chest, he was muscular but not too muscular; he was perfect in every single way.

"Hey Tidus. Sorry about this, but someone fainted and I sent them to lie down in my room, so I had to get changed in here. Hope you don't mind."

Hope I don't mind; I'm ecstatic. "No, I don't mind." He just gives me another smile, his way of saying thanks, man that smile gets me every time.

I walk across the room and gaze out of the window, allowing him to finish getting changed. Suddenly I felt him stood behind me his hands on my shoulders, w-what was going on?

It was then I realized that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about me as I did for him, and maybe he didn't care what people thought about it. If he didn't care, then neither would I because we'd be together.

My thoughts came to an abrupt end as he turned me around and kissed me. It wasn't a forceful kiss; it was slow and gentle, but building. Every part of my body wanted this. To feel him, to taste him, to have him inside me. I traced the planes on his chest as his tongue brushed against my lips, requesting entrance. I immediately gave it, for this is what I want more then anything.

I felt his tongue enter my mouth, swirling around my tongue, caressing my inner cheeks. I reciprocated, I wanted to know what he tasted like, to explore him. This is not my first kiss, but the first time I have ever felt this much joy and passion.

He pulled away, panting lightly. "Tidus...you sure you...want this?"

I nod, I want this more then I have ever wanted anything before.

AN: Sorry to leave this on a sort of cliff hanger but I wanna leave the lemon for the next chapter, and that's also when the story really starts happening, this is sort of a prologue just to introduce you to the pairing and give you an idea of how this story is gonna work. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review on your way out.

And thank you to my Beta, Crimson-Blood-Demoness for betaing it for me. ^_^


End file.
